Loveless
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Já fazia mais de um mês que Naruto havia encontrado com Itachi, nesse tempo só fez missões ranking S pra talvez ter a sorte e encontrar alguém da Akatsuki e saber sobre o Uchiha. Como não encontra nada resolve viajar, e muitas surpresas o aguarda.
1. Lost

Já fazia mais de um mês que Naruto havia encontrado com Itachi, nesse tempo só fez missões ranking S pra talvez ter a sorte e encontrar alguém da Akatsuki e saber sobre o Uchiha, mas pra sua infelicidade não encontrou nada nem ninguém, sempre que tentava sair com alguém não conseguia por estar pensando no moreno, quando estava em missão pensava nele, quando comia pensava nele, ate mesmo quando sonhava era com ele, o que na manha seguinte resultava num banho gelado pra acalmar os ânimos.

Já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, precisava de novos ares, conhecer novas pessoas ou pelo menos sair de Konoha por uns tempos, foi ai que teve uma idéia, mas primeiro precisava falar cm a Godaime. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e rumou para a sala dela.

Xxxxx

Assim que chegou parou na frente da sala da Godaime e bateu na porta, quando ouviu a voz dela o mandando entrar abriu a porta lentamente, quando se viu dentro da sala congelou, Kakashi estava lá, desde que haviam terminado não via o copy ninja nem mesmo em missões, mas teve que sair de seus devaneios, pois a Hokage estava o chamando.

-Naruto é você mesmo? O que você tem, nunca bateu na minha porta antes. Está tudo bem?

-Oi Tsunade-sama, oi Kakashi-sensei. Na verdade eu vim falar exatamente sobre isso. Não ando muito bem, queria pegar uma folga de uns 15 dias mais ou menos, preciso viajar.

Tsunade estava chocada com o loiro, não somente por ele ter batido na porta ou tê-la chamado pelo nome, ele não tinha mais toda a alegria de antes, estava pálido e muito quieto.

-Pelo que parece você realmente está precisando de uma folga. Vou te dar um mês para descansar, mas me responda uma coisa, pretende ir pra onde?

Antes de Naruto conseguir responder foi interrompido por Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama, eu posso ir agora?

-Claro Kakashi, depois nós conversamos.

Naruto esperou Kakashi sair da sala para responder.

-Quero falar com o Gaara, estou pensando em ir pra Suna.

-Ótima escolha Naruto. Creio que mesmo sem avisar Gaara vai te receber com o maior prazer. Pretende ir quando?

-Bem, se eu não vou ter que falar com ele acho que hoje mesmo saio, talvez de noite.

-Tudo bem então Naruto, boa viagem. Agora vem aqui.

Tsunade saiu de sua mesa e foi até Naruto, o abraçou carinhosamente, sentiria saudade do loiro mas sabia que era pro bem dele.

Xxxxx

Já era de noite e Naruto já estava com sua mochila nas costas nos portões de Konoha, estava saindo para ir a Suna quando ouviu chamarem seu nome.

-Yo Naruto.

-Yo kakashi-sensei.

-Será que eu poderia falar com você?

-Claro, já estou de saída, mas pode falar.

-É que como eu te vi riste hoje na sala da Godaime queria saber se posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, e também queria te falar que apesar de como nós terminamos e tudo que te falei ainda quero o seu bem, queria te pedir desculpas e saber se ainda podemos ser amigos?

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas de nada, eu que tenho que pedir mas mesmo assim eu te desculpo, e é claro que podemos ser amigos afinal antes de sermos namorados você foi meu sensei, uma pessoa muito especial pra mim. E bem, o que eu tenho é meio complicado de falar, você pode não gostar de ouvir.

-Hum, me deixa ver. Acho que já sei. Você se apaixonou por alguém mas essa pessoa não sabe ou não te ama também?

-Hehe, quase isso.

-Não se preocupe Naruto, pode falar. Você me foi muito bom, mas eu já superei.

-Tudo bem então. Não posso te falar quem é, mas me apaixonei por um homem que também me ama, só que não podemos ficar juntos e eu nem sei como encontrá-lo.

-Entendo. E se eu te falar que sei quem você ama?

-Vo-Você sabe?

-Sei sim, mas não se preocupe não vou falar pra ninguém. Até porque Itachi me pediu para tomar conta de você.

-Você o viu? Quando?

-No dia que ele te trouxe na vila ele me pediu isso. Digamos que nós somos amigos.

-E você sabe onde ele está?

-Infelizmente não Naruto, se eu descobrir algo te aviso.

-Ok. Agora deixa eu ir que são 2 dias até Suna. Tchau kakashi-sensei e obrigado por tudo.

-Tchau Naruto. Boa viagem.

Assim que se despediu de Kakashi o loiro deu as costas pros portões de Konoha e foi rumo a Suna.

Xxxxx

Naruto já estava exausto, não agüentava mais andar pelo deserto, sabia que estava chegando a Suna, mas na via nunca a vila. Quando estava quase parando para descansar, coisa que era quase impossível naquele deserto avistou a vila ao longe. Respirou aliviado e rumou para ela.

Assim que chegou foi recebido por dois ninjas da areia eu quando virão de quem se tratava o levaram direto para a sala do Kazekage.

Xxxxx

Naruto estava parado na frente da sala do Kage meio receoso de entrar por não ter avisado nada, respirou quando e resolveu bate na porta mas quando ergueu a mão esta se abriu revelando Sabaku No Gaara, que a principio tomou um susto com a proximidade de alguém, na que demonstrasse é claro, mas assim que reconheceu quem era puxou Naruto para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

-Naruto, o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Hehe, sabe como é. Eu tava meio entediado em Konoha e resolvi fazer uma visita.

-Se tivesse me avisado eu teria mandado irem te pegar.

-Desculpe não ter avisado, é que eu estava com um pouco de pressa pra vir.

-Tudo bem. Pretende ficar quanto tempo?

-Peguei folga de um mês, então tava pensando em ficar uns 25 dias tem algum problema?

-Problema algum. Agora venha até minha mesa e sente-se. Me conte o que está acontecendo.

-É tão óbvio assim?

-Eu te conheço Naruto, comece a falar.

Naruto se sentou e ficou pensando por onde começar, resolveu por fim contar tudo, desde o que houve com Yamato até sua saída da vila para Suna.

-Então foi isso eu aconteceu Gaara, agora não sei mais o que fazer.

Gaara estava pasmo com tudo que tinha ouvido e dessa vez demonstrava, não sabia muito bem o que falar

-É. Bem. Nossa Naruto, como você fez tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? Esse final realmente ta complicado, se apaixonar por um nukenin ao é muito bom, mas não mandamos em nosso coração. Foi uma boa você ter vindo pra Suna, talvez possa esquecê-lo ou pelo menos amenizar o sofrimento que tem sentido.

-Assim espero Gaara.

-Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Você deve estar cansado afinal são 2 dias até aqui, venha comigo que vou te mostrar onde você vai ficar.

-Hai.

Gaara saiu com Naruto de sua sala e foram para o andar de baixo do prédio, chegaram em um enorme corredor com varias portas até pararem na frente de uma delas.

-Esse será seu quarto Naruto. Tem um banheiro nele, acomode-se, tome um banho e descanse um pouco. Assim que o jantar for servido eu mando te chamarem. Essa porta de frente a sua é o meu quarto. Qualquer coisa estou na minha sala.

-Hai. Obrigado Gaara.

O Kazekage nada respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso e se virou para ir embora.

Naruto entrou no quarto e sem nem reparar em nada foi direto para o banheiro, precisava urgentemente de um banho e ir descansar.


	2. Crazy Act

Já havia se passado 4 dias que Naruto chegara a Suna, desde então ele não parava quieto um instante, já havia visitado quase todos os lugares, por onde passava era reconhecido por todas as pessoas. Estava muito feliz em Suna e o mais importante, não pensava mais em Itachi com tanta freqüência, só pensava nele quando ia dormir, em como queria tê-lo ao seu lado.

Hoje ele havia decidido que ficaria no escritório de Gaara o ajudando, já que nem via direito o amigo desde que chegara, estava se arrumando para ir quando bateram na porta do seu quarto.

-Oi Kankuro, o que houve?

-Nada Naruto, é que chegou essa carta de Konoha para você.

-Ah tah. Obrigado.

Kankuro entregou a carta e saiu fechando a porta do quarto, Naruto estranhou a carta, mas deu um leve sorriso ao ver o remetente, era de Kakashi.

"Oi Naruto, espero que esteja bem.

Aqui na vila esta tudo em ordem, mas está muito quieto, você faz falta.

Estou com saudades de você, não só eu claro, todos estamos com saudades.

Espero que essa sua estadia em Suna esteja te fazendo bem, você merece ser feliz

Assim que voltar me procure, nós podemos ir beber alguma coisa e conversar.

Do seu amigo Kakashi."

Naruto quase chorou ao terminar de ler a carta, era bom saber que seu sensei não estava mais chateado consigo. Recompôs-se rapidamente e terminou de se arrumar, tinha que ir a sala do Kage.

Xxxxx

Assim que chegou a sala de Gaara nem bateu na porta e já foi logo entrando. Gaara que estava assinando uns papeis só ergueu a cabeça para ver quem era e logo voltou sua atenção ao trabalho.

-Falei que não precisava vir. Esse trabalho é chato e tedioso.

-E eu falei que viria mesmo assim, é bom porque eu já treino para quando eu for Hokage.

-No fim do dia você não vai mais querer ser Hokage.

-Fica quieto e me dê o que fazer.

Gaara olhou sério para Naruto, acabou separando alguns papeis e dando para ele ler. Naruto só poderia ler, mas teria que dizer tudo que estava escrito para Gaara poder assinar. E assim se passou 5 horas, Naruto já não agüentava mais ler nada, estava de saco cheio.

-Gaara como você agüenta tudo isso 'ttebayo?

-Isso é apenas uma das burocracias que um Kage deve fazer pela sua vila. Ainda quer ser um?

-Querer eu quero, mas vou mudar as coisas ate lá.

-Você que sabe. Mas venha aqui, sente na minha cadeira, vou te fazer uma massagem. Você precisa relaxar um pouco, parece muito tenso.

-Imagina Gaara, hehe. Você não precisa fazer isso e eu não posso...

-Eu mandei vir aqui. Isso é uma ordem.

Naruto engoliu em seco e prontamente obedeceu ao Kazekage ido se sentar na cadeira dele, este abriu um espaço na mesa e se sentou para poder fazer a massagem no loiro. Assim que a massagem começou Naruto relaxou, não iria admitir em voz alta, mas o Kage era muito bom em massagens, estava tão envolvido que nem reparou no olhar de Gaara sobre si.

-Está gostando da massagem Naruto?

-Tá uma delicia Gaara, mas você não...

-Quer que ela fique melhor ainda?

-Como?

-Eu sei como fazer ela ficar melhor, você quer?

-Não precisa...

-Você quer ou não?

-Hum... Quero.

-Ótimo.

Gaara desceu da mesa e ficou de frente para Naruto, se inclinou e começou a morder o pescoço dele, Naruto tentou impedir mas estava tão bom que não conseguiu. Gaara vendo a entrega do amigo se atreveu mais, retirou-lhe a camisa e desceu os lábios pelo tórax definido, mordeu delicadamente o mamilo enquanto com a mão apertava o outro, fazia movimentos circulares com a língua levando o loiro a loucura, Naruto apenas conseguia apreciar o atrevimento do ruivo dando gemidos baixos de prazer.

O ruivo desceu mais pelo tórax deixando um rastro de saliva, parou assim que chego no umbigo, passou a língua por todo o selo como se quisesse desenhá-lo com ela, penetrou-a no umbigo e sentiu Naruto estremecer.

Aquilo estava uma delicia para Gaara, mas poderia ficar melhor. Como já estava de joelhos no meio da perna do loiro só teve o trabalho de baixar as mãos no sentido do membro já pulsante de Naruto, quando foi abrira calça dele o mesmo lhe segurou a mão.

-Gaara você não...

-Eu quero Naruto. Você também quer?

-Quero, mas...

-Então pronto. Fique quieto e aproveite.

-Mas nós estamos na sua sala e você esta de baixo da mesa, o que vão falar...

-É melhor assim. Mais excitante.

-E se alguém entrar?

-Naruto, você quer ou não?

-Quero...

-Então cala a boca.

Gaara nem esperou uma resposta de Naruto e logo foi abrindo a calça dele, assim que abaixou um pouco esta teve a visão do paraíso, o membro do loiro pulsava rijo na sua frente, queria senti-lo intero dentro da sua boca sem nem pensar duas vezes lambeu os lábios e caiu de boca, chupava com vontade, como se seu mundo fosse aquele, descia totalmente fazendo movimentos com a língua, quando subia era lentamente parando na glande e dando leves mordidas, estava deliciado.

Naruto se segurava com toda sua força na cadeira, no queria gemer alto mas era algo quase impossível, o ruivo sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, não agüentava mais se segurar e com uma descida rápida de Gaara que engoliu seu membro por inteiro, gritou alto d prazer, queria mais, pedia por mais, e Gaara como se fosse seu servo atendia prontamente, subia e descia freneticamente fazendo o loiro gemer mais alto ainda, quase urrar de tanto prazer.

O loiro já não agüentava mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante e como se o Kage soubesse disso parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo,recebendo um gemido indignado.

-Calminha Naruto, parei por uma boa causa. Quero que você goze dentro de mim.

Dizendo isso Gaara se levanta e começa a retirar a roupa lentamente, como se já esperasse o eu iria acontecer assim que terminou de tirar a roupa de Kage ficou completamente nu, não usava nada por baixo.

Naruto não resistindo a cena gemeu baixo, o ruivo podia não ser forte, mas era delicadamente belo, possuía uma pelo tão alva que era sensual. Não se segurando mais levantou e rapidamente retirou a calça. Encostou Gaara na mesa o fazendo sentar e lhe atacou os lábios com um beijo vorás, enquanto sua mão massageava o membro já rijo do ruivo, fazendo este gemer.

Não agüentando mais muito jogou todos os papeis no chão e colocou Gaara de bruços na mesa lambia e mordia suas costas enquanto uma mão continuava a massagear o membro do ruivo, já a outra foi de encontro a boca deste que prontamente começou a chupar 2 dedos.

Naruto já louco de tesão retira os dedos da boca do Kage e sem nem avisar coloca bruscamente na entrada deste, Gaara da um gemido baixo de prazer, já estava acostumado com aquilo.

O loiro vendo que Gaara já era acostumado não se segura mais, retira os dedos e de uma vez penetra seu membro nele, este geme alto de prazer sendo seguido por Naruto, que mal começa a estocar e é interrompido pela porta da sala se abrindo.

-Gaara eu queria...

Kankuro parou de falar na mesma hora que viu a cana de Naruto e Gaara.


	3. Alone

Anteriormente em Loveless:

Naruto já louco de tesão retira os dedos da boca do Kage e sem nem avisar coloca bruscamente na entrada deste, Gaara da um gemido baixo de prazer, já estava acostumado com aquilo.

O loiro vendo que Gaara já era acostumado não se segura mais, retira os dedos e de uma vez penetra seu membro nele, este geme alto de prazer sendo seguido por Naruto, que mal começa a estocar e é interrompido pela porta da sala se abrindo.

-Gaara eu queria...

Kankuro parou de falar na mesma hora que viu a cana de Naruto e Gaara.

Agora:

- Kankuro não é isso que você esta pensando.

- E quem disse que estou pensando alguma coisa Naruto. Não preciso pensar, estou vendo.

- Eu posso explicar.

- Então por favor explique o por que de você estar fudendo o meu irmão na mesa dele.

- Parem vocês dois com isso imediatamente. Kankuro entre e feche a porta. Naruto volte a fazer o que estava fazendo.

- Mas Gaara, o Kankuro...

- Kankuro alem de ser meu irmão é meu amante.

Naruto se calou tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ouvir, ou ele era louco ou tinha acabado de ouvir que Kankuro e Gaara eram amantes. Olhou para Gaara esperando ele dizer que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas este nada disse, olhou para Kankuro pra ver e ele desmentia o irmão e foi obrigado a dar um sorriso safado, o moreno estava indo na direção deles já sem camisa e com um sorriso tentador.

- Já que você esta abusando do meu querido irmãozinho, acho que tenho direito de participar da festinha de vocês. O que acha Gaara?

- Pra mim quanto mais, melhor, e para você Naruto?

- Hehe. Você acha que vou dispensar dois deuses como vocês? Só se eu estiver louco.

Kankuro que já estava na frente de Gaara deu um sorriso mais safado que podia e se abaixou para beijá-lo. Naruto ficou maravilhado com aquela cena, e sentir o interior do ruivo era muito tentador, queria começar a estocá-lo naquele momento, mas como era um intruso na relação dos dois preferiu esperar.

Gaara que já estava excitado com Naruto dentro de si ficou mais ainda com o beijo de Kankuro, era como ter um desejo realizado, ser tomado por dois homens era uma fantasia antiga sua, mas que iria ser realizada naquele instante.

Naruto viu que o beijo findara e que Gaara falou algo no ouvido de Kankuro, ficou curioso para saber o que ele havia falado, mas quando foi perguntar foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- E ai Naruto, vai ficar parado ou vai fuder logo meu irmão?

Sorriu e começou a estocar lentamente o Kage, este gemia baixo, pra ele era uma tortura o que o loiro estava fazendo mas nem teve tempo de falar nada, seu irmão havia retirado toda a roupa e agora colocava o membro inteiro em sua boca.

Kankuro estava amando aquilo, ter se irmão o chupando e vê-lo ser tomado por outro estava o excitando muito, Gaara chupava com vontade fazendo ele cada vez mais se inclinar pra frente, sentir aquela boca quente acolher seu membro o estava levando a loucura, o ruivo chupava cada vez mais rápido, ia aumentando os movimentos conforme Naruto também aumentava. Este estava a ponto de gozar, ia revezando com estocadas lentas e rápidas vendo que Gaara chupava o moreno do mesmo jeito. Aquilo era uma tortura para os três, eles gemiam cada vez mais alto, não conseguiriam segurar por muito tempo.

Gaara nunca havia sentido nada igual, ser tomado por um e chupar outro era uma delicia, não conseguindo mais se segurar gozou intensamente sugando mais ainda o membro de Kankuro fazendo este se despejar em sua boca, Naruto quando sentiu o interior do ruivo se contrair, também gozou, gemendo alto de prazer.

Os três ofegavam cansados, pra quem visse eles daquela forma acharia que tinha acabado, mas estaria muito enganado, eles estavam mais excitados ainda, queriam mais, muito mais.

- Acho que agora é a sua vez Naruto, o Gaara está um pouco cansado.

- Eu não estou cansado, quero é aproveitar mais desse loiro. Descanse um pouco Kankuro, agora o Naruto é meu.

Naruto olhava indignado para os dois, eles pareciam crianças brigando por seu novo brinquedinho, Kankuro se afastava lentamente em direção ao sofá se masturbando enquanto olhava para ele, já Gaara o empurrou um pouco fazendo assim seu membro sair de dentro, se sentou em sua cadeira e deu leves tapinhas nas coxas, convidando-o a se sentar. Já entendendo o que Gaara queria, se sentou no colo dele de frente com seus membros se roçando, iria provocar um pouco antes de deixá-lo se afundar em seu corpo.

Naruto pega os dois membros e começa a apertá-los levemente fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce, Gaara já louco de tesão geme alto querendo mais. Aproveita que o ruivo esta com a boca aberta e passa a língua sobre esta logo a introduzindo naquele orifício quente, suas línguas exploravam cada canto da boca do outro, os dois gemiam por entre o beijo tamanho era o tesão do momento, já não agüentando mais Gaara separa suas bocas e sussurra sensualmente.

- Pare de enrolar Naruto e deixa-me sentir logo você. Estou louco pra te foder.

O loiro na mesma hora se levantou e voltou a se sentar no colo do Kage, só que desta vez de costas para ele, ergueu as pernas e de uma vez sentou no membro dele, o engolindo inteiro.

Gaara urrou de prazer com a investida de Naruto, havia sido pego de surpresa, nunca imaginou que ele sentaria tão bruscamente.

- Aaahh... Gaara... Tão grande... Aaahh... Se mexa, onegai.

Mal tinha ouvido o pedido do loiro e já o estava estocando violentamente, não tinha paciência para ir lentamente, gostava mesmo era de um sexo selvagem. Segurava as nádegas de Naruto enquanto estocava mais e mais procurando um jeito de conseguir ir mais fundo, o outro se masturbava enquanto sentia o ruivo lhe preencher completamente, estava com as pernas totalmente abertas dando a Kankuro uma visão privilegiada, este por sua vez não agüentava mais ficar só olhando, se levantou e foi em direção aos dois, parando na frente deles.

- Me perdoe, mas também quero um pouco desse seu brinquedinho Gaara. Vou brincar junto com você.

Puxou Gaara um pouco pra frente e inclinou Naruto pra trás, com uma mão segurou a cintura deste e com a outra guiou seu membro a muito tempo rijo pro interior dele.

Naruto gemia de dor por ter dois membros dentro de si, apesar dos dois estarem parados aquilo era muito incômodo. Após um tempo a dor foi passando e já impaciente querendo que eles se mexessem protestou.

- E ai. Vocês vão se mexer ou não? Estou esperando.

Kankuro deu um olhar indignado a ele, havia ficado parado para não machucá-lo mais ainda, mas se era isso que ele queria era isso que iria ter, olhou para Gaara e com apenas um aceno de cabeça voltaram a estocá-lo.

As estocadas eram fortes e rápidas, os três gemiam alto, não se importavam com quem ouvisse. Gaara ainda segurava as nádegas do loiro e a pressão que este fazia sobre seu corpo era uma delicia. Já Kankuro segurava a cintura dele com uma mão enquanto a outra o masturbava com a mesma intensidade das estocadas. Naruto sentia um tesão louco, ter aqueles dois o estocando daquela forma bruta e ainda ser masturbado era uma delicia, não queria gozar logo mas do jeito que as coisas iam. Iria gozar a qualquer instante.

Gaara já sentindo o gozo vir aperta mais ainda as nádegas de Naruto e estoca com mais força e mais rapidez. Kankuro imita seu irmão, também estava prestes a gozar e quando achou que ia chegar ao ápice sente seu membro ser mais esmagado ainda e o gozo de Naruto em sua mão, não agüentando mais se esvai no interior dele sendo seguido por Gaara que também goza após sentir seu membro ser oprimido naquele interior delicioso.

Naruto ofegava sem ar, havia sido uma transa maravilhosa, aproveita que Kankuro sai de cima de si e levanta para pegar suas roupas, ao olhar pros outros dois vê que eles estavam se pegando novamente, ainda tinham muito fogo para ser apagado. Como não agüentava mais nada, se veste e vai para seu quarto com apenas um pensamento na cabeça.

*Foi maravilhoso, mas ainda não consigo esquecê-lo. Como queria tê-lo aqui ao meu lado agora, mas do jeito que as coisas serão aqui em Suna é bem capaz que eu o esqueça, pelo menos por um tempo. Como você me faz falta Uchiha Itachi.*

Assim que entrou em seu quarto foi direto ao banheiro, precisava de um banho urgente.

Mal sabia ele que certo moreno também queria tê-lo, para sempre.

Fim.


End file.
